1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to novelty knife structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty knife wherein the same is arranged to simulate impact upon an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various novelty knives are utilized throughout the prior art and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,759 wherein a toy fire arm is configured as a knife member.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a knife member to simulate impact on an individual to direct a fluid simulating blood to be rejecting from the knife member upon impact and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.